1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to the field of flow molding, and is more specifically directed to a unique flow molding apparatus that includes multiple layers of molds and electrodes for manufacturing a plurality of molded articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Various flow molding apparatuses are known in the art that employ dielectric heating to mold a plastic part from a formable plastic material. In all of these apparatuses, the plastic material is placed between two electrodes (e.g., a high voltage top electrode and a grounded bottom electrode) such that the material effectively becomes the dielectric of a capacitor. An alternating electric field generated between the electrodes causes polar molecules in the plastic material to be attracted and repelled by the rapidly changing polarity of the electric field. The friction resulting from this molecular movement causes the plastic material to heat throughout its entire mass to thereby form the plastic part.
One flow molding apparatus known in the art for making plastic parts comprises a top electrode and a bottom electrode with a two-piece mold disposed therebetween. The mold defines a molding cavity in which a plastic material may be placed. In operation, an alternating electric field is applied across the molding cavity to form the plastic part. Preferably, the current field lines are perpendicular to the plastic material at all points along its surface to thereby provide a uniform temperature throughout the plastic material. In addition, the top and bottom electrodes substantially match the configuration of the plastic part that is being fabricated such that the distance between the electrodes is constant in order to provide uniform heating of the plastic material. An example of this type of a flow molding apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,238 (which is incorporated herein by reference).
Another flow molding apparatus known in the art for making plastic parts comprises a top electrode and a bottom electrode with a mold disposed therebetween. The mold has a non-uniform thickness so as to allow the molding of a non-uniform plastic part from a plastic material placed between the mold and the top electrode. In order to provide uniform heating throughout the plastic material, a constant capacitance is maintained throughout all of the different thickness sections of the plastic part. This may be accomplished by equalizing the relative dielectric constants between the plastic material and the mold, preferably by altering the relative dielectric constant of the mold via the use of additives. Alternatively, the capacitance may be equalized by modifying the spacing between the top and bottom electrodes in the different thickness sections of the plastic part. An example of this type of a flow molding apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,876 (which is incorporated herein by reference).
Another flow molding apparatus known in the art for making foamed plastic parts comprises a top electrode and a bottom electrode with a mold disposed therebetween. A plastic foam material may be placed in a cavity of the mold and then compressed during the heating cycle. After the heat is terminated, the compressed plastic foam material is permitted to expand as it cools so as to conform to the shape of the mold and thereby form the foamed plastic part. An example of this type of a flow molding apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,037 (which is incorporated herein by reference).
Yet another flow molding apparatus known in the art for making foamed plastic parts comprises a top electrode and a bottom electrode with a two-piece mold disposed therebetween. The mold supports a diaphragm such that a plastic foam material may be placed between the diaphragm and the bottom mold. A fluid is injected into the mold above the diaphragm so as to initially deflect the diaphragm and thus expel substantially all of the air from the mold. The fluid is then extracted from the mold during the heating cycle, which causes a vacuum in the mold to thereby assist in the expansion of the plastic foam material. An example of this type of an apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,167 (which is incorporated herein by reference).
All of the flow molding apparatuses described above may be used or adapted to fabricate foamed plastic parts. To do so, the mold disposed between the top and bottom electrodes is pressurized so that a plastic foam material placed within the molding cavity may expand and conform to the shape of the mold. In order to prevent the release of pressure within the mold, one or more clamps are attached to the top and bottom electrodes so as to lock the apparatus in a closed position. These clamps are formed of an insulative material so as not to short the top electrode (which typically carries a high voltage) to the bottom electrode (which is typically grounded). Because of the relatively low tensile strength of available insulative materials, however, the clamps must be very large in size in order to withstand the pressure developed within the mold. As such, the large amount of space occupied by the clamps decreases the working area around the mold. In addition, the relatively low tensile strength of the clamps may cause the foamed plastic parts to bow resulting in inaccurate sizing of the parts. Thus, there is a need in the art for a flow molding apparatus that does not require the use of such clamps to lock the apparatus in a closed position during the molding cycle.